vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Daddy
|-|Bouncer= |-|Rosie= |-|Rumbler= |-|Alpha Series= |-|Lancer= Summary Big Daddies are genetically enhanced human beings who have had their skin and organs grafted into an enormous diving suit, with Alpha Series being an apparent exception to the grafting process, but still heavily spliced. Their primary purpose is to protect Little Sisters while they escort them around Rapture. Aside from the Alpha Series, Big Daddies communicate by uttering haunting sounds similar to that of whale calls. Alpha Series communicate with low, inhuman grunts and roars. For easier interpretation, production model Big Daddies have a bioluminescent chemical substance which filled the helmet, displaying its state of emotion or mind. Big Daddy helmets have three light colors: green indicates the Big Daddy is hypnotized and friendly, yellow indicates awareness but indifference to his environment, and red indicates rage towards assailants. If the first few attempts to drive away potential threats prove futile, Big Daddies will become enraged. Alpha Series from BioShock 2 are always in an enraged state due to prolonged separation from their Little Sister. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Big Daddy, Protectors, Mister Bubbles/Mister B Origin: BioShock Gender: Male Age: Varies Classification: Genetically modified humans Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Skilled with a variety of ranged and melee weapons, Resistance to high pressure, Alpha Series Big Daddies have Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: Building level (Able to damage Jack, a Big Daddy killed Booker in Burial at Sea Part 1) Speed: Peak Human, Superhuman in short bursts Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Can take hits from Booker, who is comparable to the Fireman) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Dozens of meters with grappling hook drill and ranged weapons Standard Equipment: Listed below: Species: So far, there are five main types of Big Daddy protectors, including two elite versions for only the Bouncer and Rosie. Of the five protectors, only four are functional and protect the Little Sisters, with only the original Alpha Series as non-functional protectors, with the exception of Subject Delta and Subject Sigma. *'Bouncer:' Bouncers are clad in a very distinct heavy diving suit, the entire torso of which is covered by a thick metal carapace. The head protrudes directly forward from the upper chest area and is encased in a hemispherical helmet studded with eight lit portholes. A large, fully-functional conical drill is attached to the right arm just forward of the elbow, and is used for powerful melee attacks. The Bouncers get their name from their will to protect their bonded Little Sisters. Both a regular and a red striped Elite version with a harpoon-like drill appear in BioShock and BioShock 2. In the BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea DLC, the Bouncer could use the drill as a grappling hook to get around easier and also to get closer to those that threaten a Little Sister. *'Rosie:' Rosies are clad in a basic heavy flexible fabric diving suit, the upper torso of which is covered by a high-gauge metal carapace. The head is guarded by a thick metal diving helmet welded to the torso carapace and has three large lit portholes. They wield large Rivet Guns and Proximity Mines at long range and use the Rivet Gun for powerful melee attacks as well. They are taller yet slower moving than the Bouncer, as well as more agile, making them more of a threat. *'Rumbler:' The Rumbler is the newest type of Big Daddy, and debuts in BioShock 2. Designed by Gilbert Alexander, his arsenal includes deployable Mini-Turrets and a shoulder mounted RPG that shoots non-guided rockets. This Big Daddy type seems to be more mobile than the other two types, although less armored. Its combat style gives it an advantage in open spaces, unlike its two counterparts, and it seems to fare well in long to mid-range combat. Its attacks are designed to keep enemies on the move, and it can quickly turn the environment to its advantage and give opponents as little cover as possible. *'Alpha Series:' Like Subject Delta, other failed prototypes of the Alpha Series of Big Daddies survived. They have long since lost their Sisters and have evolved into something vaguely like a Splicer. These are barely sentient monsters that attack anything near them. Like Delta, they can use Plasmids and regularly emit bursts of Electro Bolt, Incinerate!, and Winter Blast from their malfunctioning suits. They tend to use Launchers, Machine Guns, and sometimes Shotguns in addition to their Plasmids. Their armor is similar to Delta's, but more decayed with part of the arm exposed. Their bonds were to be to a single Little Sister, with Delta being the first success. Because of this, they are believed to not have undergone some of the modifications later Big Daddies have, such as being fused into their suits. Many of the Alpha Series subjects appear to have had incomplete or otherwise faulty bonds so that instead of slipping into a coma after losing their Little Sisters, they simply went mad. *'Lancer:' The Lancer is much slimmer, slightly taller, and more decorated than his counterparts. It holds an Ion Laser and appears to be a finished version of the Deco-Rosie. It is also the most durable and technologically advanced Daddy. Intelligence: Low Weaknesses: Low intelligence, Will willingly sacrifice themselves to protect Little Sisters Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bioshock Category:Races Category:Cyborgs Category:Mutants Category:Monsters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Gun Users Category:Characters Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Drill Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8